Drowning in a Wave of Red Leaves
by Karakuri Revolution 13-sama
Summary: When Kagami asked for the heavens to send him a much desirable little brother, he actually meant a little brother. Not a creepily obsessive diabolical fanboy with a petulance for pranking. He also doesn't remember signing up for having to deal with said brother's equally hyperactive, sadistic delinquent of a girlfriend. [Time Travel to The Warring States Period. Shisui/fem!Naruto.]
1. Shisui is a Creepy Fanboy

**Before we get started, there are some things I want to clarify! So please make sure to read this in order to avoid any confusion.**

First of all, the title:

"Drowning" refers to the way Shisui died. He committed suicide, yes, but in the form of a sacrifice so that Itachi can awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and massacre the clan with it. Let's face it, a regular Sharingan just simply won't suffice against the whole Uchiha Police Force. It's also to make sure Danzo can't get his hand on the other half his Mangekyo (he can't attack Itachi once he leaves the village).

"Sea/Wave" refers to the "sui" in Shisui's name, which means water. So, a wave of water.

"Red" refers to 3 things directly. Kurama's red color and chakra. Uzumaki's infamous red hair. And the color of all the Sharingan and its different forms (minus the Rinnegan). Plain, simple, and to the point. I might reference or hint at some other red things throughout the progression of the story. So watch out.

"Leaves" obviously refers to Konoha, but in this story, it especially signifies Hashirama's (Senju's) and Madara's (Uchiha's) dream for peace (indefinite future together). Put together, the title sounds pretty ominous. And I promise you this: it is definitely on purpose.

The second meaning behind the title comes from one of the Nine-Tailed Fox's legends from Chinese/Vietnamese and Japanese folklore. Japanese part is pretty obvious if you payed attention to canon so I'm going to cut to the chase and explain the other two parts. In Vietnamese mythology, the man that founded the Vietnamese people (IDK if this refers to a clan, or just the civilization as a whole) battled against a nine-tailed fox which resulted in the formation of the West Lake in Hanoi. In myths, it was originally called the "Sea of the Fox's Body" as it is believed that the fox's spirit drowned in it. See where I am coming from?

In Korean legend, though, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is more popularly known as "The Celestial Fox" as it is believed to be closely tied to heaven. An obvious reference to the pure Yang chakra sealed inside Naruto. The fox's personality itself, on the contrary, is said to be vicious: horribly killing someone and eating them in order to take their form. Which basically represents the prejudice against all Bijuu and their respective Jinchuuriki.

Now here's what this story will encompass (for now):

 **Shisui x fem!Naruto - You really wouldn't be here if you hated the pairing. Summary says it all.**

 **Time-travel - All the way to the Warring Clans Era! Har har har har hardy har har.**

 **Itachi never destroyed Shisui's remaining eye (the one that was entrusted to him). Instead, it was gifted to Naruto after said genius and proud mass murderer was released from Edo Tensei/Kabuto's control. Shisui's Sharingan still can be used as a regular Sharingan (similar to Kakashi and Danzo).**

Sword of Totsuka, just like the sword of Kusanagi, has two versions in this story. The two Kusanagi belonged to Orochimaru and Sasuke respectively (canon info). So it's only right if there is a balanced number of Totsuka out there too. (You can look up the history of the 2 swords if you want 'cause I'm not going to bother explaining this.) The original is, as in canon, Itachi's. The other one is in..wait for it!...Shisui's hands! *clap clap clap* Or, at least, it will be eventually.

 **Ages at the time of Konoha's creation (will make more sense later on):**

 **Naruto - 17**

 **Shisui - 21**

 **Hashirama - 27**

 **Madara - 27**

 **Tobirama - 25**

 **Izuna - 24**

Izuna died at 24. That much is cannon. So I'm basing the others' ages off of that (and a few mental calculations). I know that there was time in between Konoha being built and Izuna's death, but that time itself is uncertain. And guess what? Not relevant due to the few (for the sake of the plot) changes in my story!

My guess is that Hashirama was 14 when he first met Madara by the river. And as such Madara was also 14, Tobirama was 11, and Izuna was 10. See, this is the problem with Naruto. Kishimoto never gives us all the proper information relevant for the story. I'm pretty sure he's thought some of it out, but he's never _given_ them to us.

 **OCs won't be added unless absolutely necessary. But I won't be pairing up cannon characters with OCs. Sorry, I have a strong dislike for that.** (Because hate can sometimes secretly mean love.)

Anything else important will be added as the story goes on. I have a general idea of where I want to take this, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm writing this as I go.

* * *

 **Akai Konoha no Nami ni Oboreru**

First Abscission \- Shisui is a Creepy Fanboy™.

* * *

Uchiha Shisui was at a loss. He didn't know why. Or how, for that matter. But he was screwed.

It wasn't everyday that you're assigned a mission to put an end to the stupidity of your suicidal clan. And it definitely wasn't everyday that your Hokage's old teammate decided that he wanted your clan's kekkei genkai so that he can _not_ display his pretty eye collection to the whole entire world. (And yours just so happened to be the most essential one needed to complete said pretty collection.)

That's okay, though. The great Shunshin-sama can deal with that. But waking up from the infamous endless sleep only to find out that you're Uchiha Madara's newborn baby cousin was a completely different matter. Something he doesn't remember signing up for.

At first, he suspected that Itachi might have decided it was funny to drug that last dango he offered him. (After all, since when did Uchiha Itachi _share_ his dango?) There was no way this was reality, he had told himself. Or the afterlife, for that matter. But all of his suspicions were proven to be incorrect as the warmth of the people around him remained as genuine as he remembered it. It was simply impossible for one to fool the genjutsu specialist's sixth sense.

He bobbled his head to the side as he heard his supposedly new mother coo at him. And then, his eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it?

In front of him was his infamous great-grandfather that people always had the tendencies to compare him with.

 _Holy shit!_

The. Uchiha. Kagami. That's it. Shisui wasn't going to complain anymore. After all, when was the last time someone got to travel through time only to end up in the timeline of his second-most respected hero? (Only losing to the beloved Minato-sama. But he can fanboy about him later.)

"Kagami, come greet your new baby brother!" his mother told him excitedly, gesturing her hand towards the 3 year old.

Or have him as your new older brother?

Oh. My. God. _Oh My God!_ Shisui would have screamed right then and there if he could. He stared at Kagami as the boy stretched his chubby hands to take the baby in his arms. Shisui gave him the look of a predator and he could swear he saw Kagami flinch before placing him in his lap, tiny arms wrapped around his even tinier body.

What an honor! Shisui squealed in his mind, the only thing in his way from turning into a total fangirl being his inability to converse with the beautiful, majestic man -err boy- in front of him.

Kagami gave him a weird look, as if he did something odd. And then Shisui noticed the unnecessarily huge amount of drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth-

Shisui sweatdropped. _Oops._ He couldn't have his new older brother scared of him just yet. That would have to wait until after he finished succeeding in his very awesome first ever prank on his newly acquired target.

* * *

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, okaa-san. I think he'll make a great shinobi," Kagami assured his mother as she stared at her newborn's odd behavior. Call it a mother's instinct, but ever since she'd taken little Shisui in her arms, she'd had a feeling that things in the Uchiha Clan will never be the same again.

(Or the rest of the shinobi world for that matter.)

"Oh yeah? Well, it's good that his big brother believes in him so much," the woman smiled teasingly at her oldest child. "But what makes _you_ so sure?"

Kagami took one look at his baby brother before fearfully stating, "for starters, he already has the Uchiha™ smirk down."

* * *

( Next Abscission \- Kagami wants a Refund. )

* * *

So I have this headcanon that Shisui is the most non-Uchiha Uchiha after Obito. Thus, this monstrsity was born. It's mostly humor, but it'll have its serious moments too, eventually...and when they come, they'll hit pretty hard. Trust me.


	2. Kagami wants a Refund

Summary: _When Kagami asked for the heavens to send him a much desirable little brother, he actually meant a little brother. Not a creepily obsessive diabolical fanboy with a petulance for pranking. He also doesn't remember signing up for having to deal with said brother's equally hyperactive, sadistic delinquent of a girlfriend. [Time Travel to The Warring States Period. Shisui/fem!Naruto.]_

Warning: Time-travel; foul language; may the heavens have mercy on Uchiha Kagami; more to come...

[ **Pairings** (for now/more might be added later on):

 **Shisui/fem!Naruto**

 **Tobirama/fem!Izuna**

 **Kagami/Kagami'sUnnamedFutureWaifu** ]

[ - Speech: "Talk no Jutsu,"

\- Direct Thoughts in POV Flashbacks: _Shall Prevail._

\- Regular Thoughts: _'No Matter What.'_

\- Bijuu/Spiritual Speech: "Dattebayo!" ]

¡Disclaimer!: Kishimoto™.

* * *

 **Akai Konoha no Nami ni Oboreru**

Second Abscission \- Kagami wants a Refund.

* * *

Uchiha Kagami stared at his four year old brother. Who stared right back. While mixing questionable ingredients into the messy concoction set in a pot over a brick oven in their rather tiny kitchen.

He blinked. Just to clarify that he was seeing everything correctly. He blinked again, his eyes set on the chubby arm as it moved in a hypnotizing circular motion.

His mouth hung open.

"What are you doing?" the words finally came out. As a respectable seven year old, and as the reasonable and much considerate older brother that he is, Kagami would very much like to tell you that his voice did not squeak in fear as he asked the question he very much did _not_ want an answer to. But alas, curiosity killed the cat.

Shisui did nothing but stare in return as the scowl plastered on his face became even more prominent by the second. And maybe it was Kagami's imagination but his younger brother's hand seemed to be mixing at twice the speed than before.

The older boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "are you literally _cooking_ up a new prank?"

Some more silence passed before a very haughty, a very _confident_ response was uttered out of the chronic liar's mouth.

"No."

 _'Why that lying conniving little-'_ the older boy coughed to stop his less than appropriate trail of thoughts from being carried away. The seven year old opened his mouth to reprimand the younger boy before he noticed that the room was now minus one in population. He looked to the brick oven and noticed the lack of fire and, more importantly, the lack of a cauldron on said fire.

"Oh no," he muttered in fear. It was only time before someone found themselves at the end of a very horrid prank. Or a very horrid punishment. Again.

He exhaled slowly after a very deep intake of breath. Oh well, he's learned to live in fear by now. He could survive a little longer. No problem.

(He's a liar, just like his rotten brother, but he'll never admit it. For he only lies to himself. For the sake of his steadily decreasing health. Uchiha Kagami _promises_ himself some retribution.)

It was not long before his ears started bleeding via a very painfully loud scream coming from the direction of the children's training ground area.

Seems like the Uchiha Compound's very own mischief maker has struck again.

(Hurrah.)

* * *

Sometimes Kagami wishes that he had a more normal sibling. When his mother informed him of his new and upcoming status as an older brother five New Year's ago, he was, needless to say, _very_ excited. Izuna, who is the same age as him, already had both an older brother and two younger siblings on the way so it wasn't like he was asking for too much. All he ever wanted in his sibling was someone he can spoil, someone he can teach, and maybe even someone he can rely on when things got too difficult. Someone who would actually _listen_ to him.

He'd even wished on the stars that the heavens send him only the best angel they could offer.

But instead he got a Shisui.

Yes, _a_ Shisui. Because at this point, he was 98% positive that Shisui needed his own classification in the _Most Dangerous Species Alive as Classified by the Society of Shinobi Survival and Warfare_.

(He may have made up that ridiculous title, but he would bet his entire savings that there was a real life scroll set out there with an equally ridiculous title and ranking.)

He wouldn't even be surprised if his brother had a Flee on Sight warning labeled in the Land of Fire's own copy of the Bingo Book.

Just a few days ago, he'd seen Shisui hanging out with Madara-sama's younger sister of the same age. It'd stuck him as odd considering that he's never once seen his brother with someone around his age before. They even had arguments over his lack of ability in making friends which resulted in his hair being permanently dyed the most atrocious shade of pink he'd ever seen. (He would never admit it, but he almost had a heart attack when he realized how badly this jeopardized his future career as a ninja.) He had swallowed his embarrassment down as he asked just about every adult for help before realizing that if even Tazuna-sama couldn't do anything about it, then there was nothing else he could do but _politely_ ask the source of the problem for the solution. But, of course, that plan was never going to succeed and after getting on his knees and begging the little monster to return his hair back to normal, he'd decided to let the subject go completely.

And it soon became apparent that he hadn't, in fact, learned his lesson as not three days later, he once again _discreetly_ nudged the little human abomination in the right direction of making lasting friendships. Only for it to backfire with him getting stuck with some sort of permanent itching powder lightly glued to his skin. He wasn't even spared in his _sleep_. Alas, all it did was make the other children even more scared of Shisui and the whole incident ended with an even more strained relationship between the young rascal and his fellow peers.

He'd never felt so lost before. Like he'd somehow failed his little brother.

For all that Shisui was a big disappointment in all the expectations he'd had of his younger sibling, he was still his little brother. His to protect. His to love. And his to guide.

And with that thought, Kagami sets out on yet another journey to find what his wayward sibling was up to and guide him down the proper path of a respectable Uchiha.

But as he looks at the upside down hanging form of cousin Reiji, who he has frequently caught bullying cousin Umehana when no one was looking, he gets the feeling that may not be truly necessary after all. Shisui may be a complete imbecile at times, but when he did sweet things like this with everyone in the clan being none the wiser, Kagami feels like he has gotten the best little brother the world had to offer.

(Curiosity may have killed the cat, but sometimes, satisfaction brought it back.)

Hmm. Maybe wishing on a star does have some merit, after all.

It was three days later that he woke up with unnaturally purple glowing skin (after stealing Shisui's desert the night before) that he decided that enough was _enough_ and found himself facing his mother with a very serious request.

"Mother, is it too late get a refund on little brothers?"

For some reason, she only giggled in reply.

Bummer.

* * *

Naruto opened her eyes and blinked as she came face to face with bloodiest shade of red she has seen. She opened her mouth to ask where she was when all that came out was a suspiciously sounding gurgle of 'boo!'

Holy Moly. Was she really a baby now? She knew it was going to happen, but she still hadn't wrapped her head around it properly and now that she was finally here, things seemed to be going too fast for her. She turned her head around and felt a headache coming from all the bright _red_ she was seeing. The woman holding her was probably her mother's midwife. She tried turning her head to the side, but it felt too heavy and bobbled slightly before seizing movement all together.

Great. She had no control over this body. Just what she needed.

She could only hope Kurama was faring better. The seal on her body was still active, but Kurama was likely merging with his _younger_ self considering that he hadn't ended up as a sealed beast in this timeline yet.

The onslaught of an intense headache took over her tiny forehead and before she could control it, she was screaming at the top of her lungs for some much needed _food_.

Oh no, this is going to be disgusting. Having a memory of herself breastfeeding from a woman who was probably as old as she was before her current demise was definitely something she could have lived without. Along with this ever-growing obnoxious headache that came as a result of her _own_ ugly screaming.

She questioned why babies would do such a thing as to torture themselves. This felt worse than the time her heart got pierced by Sasuke's _Chidori_. At least she could say she was passed out long before her brain could catch up and make her feel the true extent of her body's pain. Just thinking about it made her shudder.

(Now that she was reminded of it, she realized she never really got the bastard to apologize for could have happened to her after _that_ particular incident. Dang it all.)

Well, all the upcoming horror aside, at least she could say the operation was successful. _'Or maybe not.'_

* * *

( Next Abscission \- Naruto has Done Goofed. )

* * *

Hahaha look at how I'm wasting my time. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter, but I've had this story sitting in my flash drive for about 3 years now collecting dust. The original was more serious, but I didn't like the feeling of it as I reread it recently, so I decided to change it up a bit. Which is why I'll have to rewrite new content for this as I go. Also, Izuna and Kagami having the same age is planned even if canon suggested that they were a few years apart. But like I stated last chapter, what isn't _explicitly_ stated as canon gives me leverage to do whatever the hell I want in my story as this is not canon-compliant.

For those of you complaining about me being slow, I'd like you to know that no, I wasn't slacking off, and yes, I was working on another longer story for a different fandom (D Gray-man/DGM) that has me stumped on how to finish the chapter. I'm still figuring how to fill in the last 12 paragraphs with more detail so that it doesn't seem rushed.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews for they have given me motivation to right more! I honestly wasn't expecting it to be this popular...

ALSO! I want to know if you guys want me to make this Madara/fem!Hashirama or Hashirama/Mito (or maybe fem!Hashirama/male!Mito)? I'm not going to do Hashirama/fem!Madara in this tho; that's for another one of my fics that I'm going to update soon called _A Crimson Love_ (shameless self-promotion). Your opinions will be valued even if I ultimately decide not to rely on the majority.


End file.
